dark angel
by amatsukie
Summary: si dark avait une mère qui s'apelle Edel ... ceci raconte l'histoire de la rencontre de son père avec sa mère jusqu a leurs naissances ... en réécriture !
1. Chapter 1: arriver du nouvel élève

**Chapitre 1**

**Arrivée du nouvel élève**

Dans un village de Provence, un élève peu commun venais d'arriver.

Tout se que l'ont sait ses qu'il s'appelle Alexander qu'il a quinze ans et qu'il et à coter de moi en cour d'ailleurs ce lui d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement ennuyants, j'en profitai pour détailler un peu plus se nouveaux. Une chose est sure ses qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu avec ses cheveux violet presque noire assortie à ses yeux mauves, sa lui vas plus tos bien. Quand la sonnerie retentit je ne fus pas surprise de le voire entourée de toute le monde, surtout des filles d'ailleurs, mais vus sont visage je peu dire qu'il n'aime pas être entouré de tous ses gens, je ne m'attardai pas plus et partis. Mais l'une de mes camarade de classe me rattrapai :

\- tu ne viens pas voir avec moi Alexander Edel ?

\- nan pas envie, de toute façons je voudrais aller dessiner au parc donc je vais te laisser, a demain.

\- a demain alors. dit-elle en souriant

Je partis donc prendre mes affaires à dessin dans mon casier et partis. Je m'installai tranquillement et ferma les yeux. Jaime se moment ou je visualise se que je veux faire. La plus part du temps je dessine des anges qu'il soit du bien ou du mal, je les aie toujours aimé. Une fois la visualisation fini, je laissai courir mon pinceaux, Quelques heure plus tard je fini mon œuvre, c'était un ange aux cheveux argenter aux ailes noires dans un pantalon, une chemise est un long manteau, le tout en noir, volant de nuit éclairer par la plaine lune. J'observai un peu mon œuvre fini satisfaite de mon travail. Le dessin est quelque chose que jais toujours aimer, ses une seconde nature je ne sais pas de qui je tien sa, étant orpheline et amnésique je nais aucun souvenir de mes parent mais sa ne me dérange pas je vis très bien a l'orphelinat, même si ses quelque temps je me sentais observais. Mais je dois me faire des idées. Bref, Je rangeai mes affaires et parti manger un sandwich en guise de dîner. Le couvre feu était dépasser de quelques minute quand j'arrivai chez moi. Je me faufilai entre les buissons sans faire de bruit pour arriver devant la façade ou se trouve un tuyau de gouttière qui passe juste à coter du balcon de ma chambre au premier étage, j'entrepris d'escalader le mure qui, avec la force de l'habitude ne me posais aucun problème, je connaissais cette partie du mure par cœur chaque trou chaque irrégularités des pierres. J'atterris souplement sur le balcon, j'en profitai pour regardée le jardin, sa me fais penser qu'ici aussi il y avait un nouveau qui par faute de place allais partager ma chambre sa fais quand même beaucoup de nouveaux en une journée. Je cru voire au loin une forme bouger dans les aires sûrement un oiseau. Le vent froid me rappela l'ordre pour que je me dépêche de me mettre au chaud, j'ouvris la porte fenêtre préalablement laisser entre ouverte, je marchai à pas de loup jusqu'au milieu de la chambre quand soudain un flashe m'éblouit, quelqu'un venais d'allumer La lumière. par reflex je cachai mes yeux avec mes mains. Mes yeux s'habituait au fur et a mesure de la brusque luminosité.

\- tu va rester encor longtemps comme ça ?

Jais déjà entendu cette voix quelque part… j'ouvris complètement les yeux. Pour quoi sur tout les nouveaux faut t il que se soit lui ! pas que sa me dérange mais bon, le hasard sa vas deux second, bref devant moi se tient nonchalant a coter de la porte le grand est magnifique (ironie) Alexander, je continuais de le fixais.

\- je suis tellement magnifique que tu n'arrive pas à décrocher ton regard de moi ? Dis-t-il

A rajouter à un caractère insupportable

\- je ne crois pas nan je suis plus tos entrain de me dire que jais vraiment pas de bol aujourd'hui. Dis-je blazer. Bon ses pas tout sa mais j'aimerais me coucher donc si tu veux bien range ton ego et laisse moi tranquille.

Je posai sur un chevalet le tableau emballer toujours accrocher dans mon dos puis pris mon pyjama et me dirigeâmes à la salle d'eau, jeta mes affaire, sur le lavabo et me coula sous l'eau brulante sa me change les idées est me permis d'élaborer un planning de collaboration. Quand je sortie, Alexander ne se trouvais plus a sa place mais devant le tableau, qui n'était plus recouvert.

\- la salle d'eau est libre si tu veux y aller.

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Je m'approchais jusqu'à arriver à coter de lui.

\- il te plaît ?

\- sa vas je l'aime bien, les teintes sont sympas.

Alors comme sa il aime bien mon tableau. Tient je viens d'avoir une idée.

\- si tu veux je peu te le donner

Il me regardait d'un air intriguer

\- cadeaux de bienvenu, mais je pourrais te demander deux petit service s'il te plaît ?

\- humm va si dis toujours …

\- alors le premier service serait de ne rien dire au sujet de mes sorties nocturnes …

\- jusque la ses possible.

\- Pour le second humm … esse que tu pourrais poser pour moi s'il te plait ! lui dis-je d'une traite. Au début il parut surpris, puis un sourire narquois orna sons visage, d'une voix arrogante il dit :

\- Je savais que j'étais magnifique mais a ce point …

Ne pas le frapper na pas le frapper ne pas le frapper

\- je te le demande pour un projet d'art plastique. le thème est « musique et nature » je voie sur ton bureau des partitions de violon est à coter de celle-ci je reconnais la forme d'un étui a violon sous le tissu, j'en déduis que tu en joue. Mais aussi par ce que le devoir et a rendre dans 3 jours se qui ne me laisse plus que le week-end, je n'est trouver personne, donc si je veux réussir il ne me reste plus que toit en choix. Lui répondis-je calmement.

Il y eu un flottement, il semblait peser le pour est le contre, puis au bout d'un moment, il souffla.

\- ses ok, mais je te préviens si le tableau ne me plais pas tu n'aura pas de seconde chance, je ne tiens pas a se que ma magnificence sois anéantie.

\- t'inquiète au point ou elle est elle ne risque pas d'être atteinte, lui rebondie je moqueuse. On y vas demain aprem ?

\- ouaip … dis t il d'une voix maussade...

\- sur ce il faudrait p'tetre dormir

liant le geste à la parole je me coula sous ma couverture, et éteignis la Lumière avec le bouton a coter du lit. Morphée ne se fit pas attendre


	2. Chapter 2: depart

Chapitre 2

Treize heures sonnait quand j'arrivai à l'entrer du parc, Alexander était déjà arrivé, nous ne perdîmes pas plus de temps, je le guidais dans la foule habituelle, traversâmes un grand nombre de lieux puis nous arrivâmes devant une grotte. L'intérieur était toujours aussi lugubre, au bout d'un moment une lumière nous indiquait la fin du tunnel, nous arrivâmes un peu éblouis par la luminosité soudaine, Alexander était stupéfait de la beauté du lieu. Nous nous trouvions devants un lac immense entouré de pins tout aussi beaux et grands les uns que les autres. Après quelque minute de contemplation nous nous préparâmes, Alexander sortie son violon et fit semblant de jouer devant l'immense lac, quand a moi je voulus commencer à peindre, mais un sentiment de déjà vue est de nostalgie m'empara, un bourdonnement résonnais dans mes oreilles, soudains un flash m'apparue :

_Un jardin remplie de fleur multi colore dans avec deux enfant une fille et un garçon, celui ci jouais un air de violon, la fille à coté dansais. Une dame apparu et la petite s'écria « MAMAN » en courant vers elle, le garçon arriva la dame dit :_

_\- bonjours vous deux _

_\- Bonjour madame _

_\- ton père te demande dis t'elle d'une voix douce_

_\- je vais le voir tout de suite …_

Je revins à la réalité par les appelles d'Alexander

Edel !

Oui ! oui ! excuse moi j'étais dans mes penser

Ses ce la oui n'était tu pas plus tôt entrains d'admirer ma baute digne d'un dieu grec ?

Un dieu grec ? ou sa je n'envois pas ... reprend ta pose je mis met.

Il se remit sans trop rechigner et je me mise vraiment à l'œuvre.

Je finis au bout d'une bonne heure, je lui montrais, il prit un aire songeur.

pas mal … je dois reconnaitre que tu es asses douer, ou a tu appris à dessiner ?

jais du apprendre quand jetait petite je suppose ?

tu suppose ? tu n'es pas sure ?

nan en faite …

alors on ses trouver enfin une petite amie ? me coupas une vois inconnu ?

avec cette planche à pain ? nan merci.

COMMENT CA UNE PLANCHE A PAIN ! hurlai-je contre cette imbécile aux cheveux violets.

Enfin Alex tu es bien rude envers une si jolie jeune femme …

Mes joue prirent une jolie tinte rosé, me calmant en même temps. Ce nouvelle interlocuteur était un garçon de notre âge de taille moyenne il avait une chevelure dorée et des yeux argenté, j'avais d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il exprimait de la tristesse.

Je tes pas demander ton avis Lionelle… une planche à pain reste une planche à p…

MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE ME TRAITER DE PLANCHE PAIN OUI !

I que la vérité qui blaise. répondis-t-il blasée

Nant pouvant plus, je pris mes affaires en quatrième vitesse et partie en furie jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Il était quinze heures quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, je me posai, mon esprit commençais à vagabonder jusqu'a se que j'entende qu'elle qu'un frapper. C'était la représentante de notre dortoir un peu comme un délégué. Elle m'informa que j'étais convoqué au bureau de la directrice. Elle s'appelle Hydrus, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs de geai et des yeux vert émeraude; c'est cette personne qui m'a recueillie et donné une nouvelle vie; alors que j'avais tous perdu famille, amour et surtout mes souvenirs… Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mes 7 ans j'avais presque tout perdu. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'était mon prénoms et cette phobie des orages. Je frappai à la porte en bois massive qui mène au bureau, un endroit simple avec juste une bibliothèque, un bureau en bois massif une table et quelques tableaux ornait les mures couleur crème. Elle était entraient de faire de la paperasse, d'un geste de la main sans me regarder elle me désigna un fauteuil. Après quelle seconde elle posa sont regard sur moi et déclara d'une voix neutre.

\- une famille est venus nous voire récemment, ils aimeraient te rencontrés, mais sont dans l'incapacité à revenir, ses pour quoi, nous partirons demain à neuf heures à leurs rencontre, je veux que des se soir ta valise soit prête pour un voyage de 3 jours. Elle marqua une petite pause. Tu peu y aller.

J'étais tellement surprise que je ne réussi à réagir que après quelle que seconde. Je préparai ma valise des que je rentrais dans ma chambre. En repensant à se que la directrice a dis une boulle se formais dans mon estomac. L'après se passa plus calment, Alexander avait mystérieusement disparu de toute la soirée, il ne fut pas là nom plus au moment du diner. Penser a cela accentua mas boule au ventre, qui ne disparue pas même au moment d'aller me coucher, cette nuit fut une nuit agiter surement en prémices a mon dépars de demain qui ne savais pas mais allait faire tourner la roue de ma destinée et me faire faire des choix pas toujours simples pour mon futur.

4


	3. Chapter 3: verité

**Chapitre 4**

Vérité

Aujourd'hui et un grand jour car nous partons comme l'avais dit Hydrus. Mais se qui et bizarre ses que je ne sache pas ou nous allions….. Mais bon on verra bien sur place.

J'allai vers la voiture quand j'entendis qu'elle qu'un m'appelée je me retournai il s'agissait d'Alexander il alla vers moi

je voulais juste te dire de ne faire confiance à personne pas même à Hydrus… et de faire attention à toi.

Sur ses mot, il parti en courant je ne comprenais pas ses mot; que voulais t'il dire par ne faire confiance a personne mais je fus couper de mes penser par l'appelle d'Hydrus. Je partis donc pour une destination que je ne connaissais pas mais qui selon la directrice devrais me plaire. Quelques heure plus tard nous arrivâmes a la gare mais nous étions très en avance alors Hydrus me proposa de marcher jusqu'a la gare se que j'acceptai. Elle men menait à un par cet nous nous promenade jusqu'à une ruelle étrangement isolée et sombre…. se la m'inquiété un peu mais je lui faisais confiance nous marchâmes encor un peu quand soudain je ne sais pas pourquoi des mains m'agripper et je senties un tissue m'envelopper le nez et la bouche la dernier chose que je vue était cette femme aux cheveux noir de jais en qui j'avais toute ma confiance sourire d'un air supérieur et sadique les mot d'Alexander prennes leurs sens j'était évanouis …

_Pdv Alexander : _

_(5 minute plus tôt en suivant Edel)_

_Jais un mauvais pressentiment mais pour quoi suis-je inquiet et puis surtout pourquoi je la suis ….. Bon trêve de panser inutile il vienne de tourner dans une ruelle un peu bizarre …. Mais Quesque… et merde ! j aurais du être plus vigilants et supprimer cette Hydrus plus tôt… (Sors son téléphone) et surtout je me demande se qu'il veule faire a Edel ses une humaine comme les autre non … _

_Fin du pdv Alexander _

Je commençais à me réveiller j'avais le corps engourdie et je voyais flou j'essayais de bouger mais un objet froid m'en empêchais il s'agissait de chaine aussi froide que de la glace

J'entendis des bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrit je fus stupéfias de se que je voyais il s'agissait d'une femme eu yeux rouge comme le sang et aux cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres les plus profonde habiller d'une mini jupe écossaise rouge et noir parsemer de croix sur le bas accompagnée d'un haut moulant noir avec une cravate courte rouge et des bote noir a talon haut lui arrivant au genoux. Je la reconnaissais enfin il s'agissait de Hydrus. Elle se rapprocha de moi je lui demandai d'une voix faible encor un peu dans les vapes :

… pour quoi … ?

Elle me lança un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux et appela des hommes qui se tenait derrière la porte qui l'un d'entre eu sortie une seringue et me la planta dans mon bras … je me ré évanouis.


	4. Chapter 4: éveil

**Chapitre 5 **

Eveille

_Je cours je cours ; j'ai peur … il fait sombre et lourd l'orage va surement bientôt éclater dans cette forêt que maintenant je connais comme ma poche, mais, qui d'habitude n'est pas aussi hostile… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… je courais de ma vitesse maximale du haut de mes 5 ans. Mes poumons me faisaient mal mais je continuais. Ça y est, je voyais enfin la maison mais j'entendis un bruit sombre qui ressemblais a des balles et des crie je me précipitai ouvrai la porte à la volée et … _

Je me réveillai en sursauts j'étais en sueur et avais un mal de crane à me taper la tête contre un mur et puis surtout j avait encore fais se rêve même si il sons différent à chaque fois …

Tu es réveillé ma chère belle au bois dormant ? dis une voix emplis de sarcasme derrière mois

Je voulu me retournes mais je n'y arrivais pas une force invisible ment empêchais s'est alors que je remarquai que je me trouvais dans un cercle remplis de dessin aussi compliquer les uns que les autres j'entendis la personne marcher jusque devant moi il ne s'agissait pas d' Hydrus mais d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi quand je les vue, j'ai eu un sentiment de peur mélanger a de l'angoisse, et une impression de l'avoir déjà vue

Il était habillé d'un long manteau noir comme pour le protéger de la lumière du jour avec une chemise noire un pantalon et des rangers noirs il était armes de 2 katanas ses cheveux était argentée.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et se sentiment grandissait luis aussi j'étais de plus en plus perdue une fois arrivés à moi il se pencha et arriva à mon niveau je lui dis en essayant de cacher ma peur :

Qui êtes-vous …

tu ne me reconnais pas ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois

n…non …

Une derrière l'argenter m'interpela s'était cette femme, Hydrus, elle s'avança et dis :

Kurayami maintenant que ta la fille je veux ma récompense.

mais bien sure

Il s'approcha et allai l'embrasse, mais tout s'arrêta et j'entendis Hydrus bafouiller un pourquoi presque inaudible. L'argenter se retira et elle tombât de tout son poids et je vis son katana recouvert de sang celui-ci commençait à se répandre à grande vitesse autour du cadavre. Jetait horrifier il se rapprocha et le remarqua qui le rendait satisfait il se rapprocha se pacha à mon niveau et me chuchota :

tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien

Il me regardait de ses yeux noir ébène et soudain je sentis que mon corps tremblais de plus en plus et un stresse énorme m'envahissais puis plus rien j'étais entourer de ténèbres ma tête me faisais de plus en plus mal …

_ …J'avais ouvert la porte à la volée et un éclaire suivit d'un grondement très fort éclaira la scène sanglante… sous mes yeux mes parent; en loque qui baignaient dans un bain de sang et, une personne se tenais debout recouvert de sang un éclaire tomba et la seconde d'après il disparue. Moi je restais debout dans les ténèbres et m'évanouis… _

Je sortis des ténèbres et revint à la réalité j avis les yeux en larme mais pas des larmes de tristesse mais de haine envers Kurayami, lui, le tuer de mes parent que j'adorais …

Quand il vit mes yeux emplie de haine il sortie un sourire au coin sortie du cercle de retourna et me regarda d'un aire supérieur avec une pointe de folie pendant se temps je me debater de toute mes force et il n'y avait qu'une chose que je voulais faire … le tuer … .

Tu te souviens enfin a se que je vois … SES SA HAÏ MOI EST AMPLIE TON CŒUR DE TENEBRE QUE TU NE PUISSES PLUS TE CONTROLER !

KURAYAMIIIIIIII JE VAIS TE TUER !

A ses mot il tendit son bras et prononça des phrases incompréhensibles quand** i** eu fini une douleur intense me transperça le corps et une lumière encor plus sombre que les ténèbres m'envahie je me mis à hurler de douleur et soudains j'entendis mon nom criée je me retournai et vis Alexander armée d'un pistolet que je n'avais jamais vue avant il visait Kurayami qui ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Alexander appuya sur la détente mais l argentée sortie son katana en un éclaire et coupa la bale en deux et une fraction de seconde plus tard il se retrouva en face d'Alexander et voulu lui enfoncer son arme dans le cœur mais un boumerang lui fonça dessue il l'arrêta avec son autre sabre et enfonce son arme mais Alexander bougea au dernier moment se qui au lieu d'avoir une épée dans le cœur il la reçue dans l'épaule l'autre garçon fonças sur Kurayami mais fut projetée au mur par une force invisible pareille pour Alexander il se retrouver l'un a côté de l autre au sol et en piteuse état. Tendis que moi plus je me debater plus la douleur devenait forte mais je ne voulais vraiment pas que le schéma se reproduise qu'avec mes parent je vis Kurayami monter son sabre de plus en plus haut … je m'époumonais à dire non je désespérée de plus en, plus je me détester de ne pas être plus forte tout se que voulais s'était de la puissance … je le désirais du plus profond de mon âme « était ce que tu veux » me dit une voix intérieur. Kurayami aller faire sa coupe et je m'époumonai :

OUIIIIII !

La lame était sur le point de couper sa proies quand soudain une immense lumière blanche extrêmement puissante et pure ébloui toute la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5: explication

**Chapitre 6**

Explication 

Une Très puissante lumière emplie la salle pendent quelque minutes puis ses résorbée pour n'en devenir qu'un allo sur d'Edel qui flottai a la verticale en forme de croix. Alexander et le garçon qui n'était autre que Lionelle était ébahi par se qui se passai mais il fut aussi surpris par de l'expression de douleur sur le visage d'Edel; oui elle avait mal celle-ci devenait de plus en plus intense dans son dos Comme si quelle que chose voulais le lui transpercée celle ci était tellement insoutenable qu'elle se mit à crier. On commencée à voir une forme flou derrière elle, qui devenais de plus en plus nette, d'abor on distinguer les contours, puis les couleurs et tout le monde pus savoir de quoi il s'agissait il été tous surpris sauf Kurayami. Alexander n'en croyais pas ses yeux, il ne serait jamais douter de ça il la croyait normale … mais non elle était comme lui et comme des milliers d'autre, un ange, mais quelle que chose clochée, pour quoi avait elle des ailes de couleur différentes l'une était aussi blanche que de la neige immaculée et l'autre était aussi noir que les ténèbres … mais pour quoi ?

Edel descendit et remis les pieds a terre mais cette fois ci toute la haine dans ses yeux avais disparu, elle été calme, sereine. Elle monta sons bras pour qu'il sa à l'horizontale et dit une phrase dans une langue inconnue qui eu pour effet de soigner les deux blessés. En voyant ce la, Kurayami été entre le mécontentement et la satisfaction et cassa le silence qui régnait :

alors tu tes enfin éveillée mais a se que je vois malheureusement ses ton cotée lumière qui et ressortie … mais bon se n'es pas grave au moins tu à réveiller ton pouvoir ses déjà un bon début. Di t'il avec légèreté. Vous aves de la chance aujourd'hui je vais vous laisser partir vivant mais la prochaine fois j'obtiendrai se que je veux…

Et sur ses mot il disparu devant les trois ados.

Avent même eu le temps de dire ouf Edel s'évanouis rattrapé in extremis par le garçon aux yeux améthyste qui était encore surpris par ce qu'avait fait Edel. Mais qui était-elle vraiment ... ? .

Tout et blanc, un blanc d'une extrême pureté.

Mais ou suis-je … ?

tu te trouve dans ton toi intérieur.

Dis deux voix derrière moi lors que je me retournai je fus surprise de voir une femme avec des ailes blanches vêtu d'une longue robe blanche avec un caractère qui m'avait l'air calme le totale opposer de son voisin qui lui était un ange aux ailes noirs il était vêtu d'une tenu de punk, il avait des rangers, des chaine accrochée sur son pantalon noir, une tête de mort munit d'aile sans plume sur son t-shirt et ses cheveux était … rouge drôle de couleur mais, je ne peu pas dire que sa ne lui allé pas … bien au contraire.

mais qu'esse que je fais ici et surtout COMMENT SUIS J'ARIVEE LA !?

MAIS TU VAS ARETE DE HURLER L ECERVELLEE !

TU SAIS SE QUELLE TE DIS L ECERVELEE !

T… tout le monde u…un peu de calme

MAIS TU VAS NOUS LAISSER TRANQUILE ! dis-t-il en cœur contre l'ange blanc qui essayer de les calmer

hum hum … bon qui êtes vous et comment suis j'arriver ici ?

Dit Edel qui essaya de se calmer. L'ange blanc s'avança et commença les explications :

bon… dans un premier temps je suis Shiro et le grand gaillard la ses Kuro. Ensuite je ne sais pas si tu à remarqué mais nous somme ton pouvoir que tu à réveille lorsque Kurayami allais tuer tes deux amies. Enfin pour ta dernier question nous même nous ne savons pas mais, se nais pas la premier fois que tu viens, je ne ses pas si tu en souviens c'étais après que Kurayami dise son incantation …

oui je me souviens ! intervins Edel. Mais il faisait noir …

ses normale ses par ce que ton cotée ténèbres était plus fort donc ton toi intérieur que l on appelle soul syd (ce prononce sol saïd) et devenus noir elle change de couleur en fonction de tes émotions

bon ! vous avais fini de parler parce que je commence à m'ennuyer… et j pense qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiète a l'extérieur. Tu devrais partir.

Mouais tu à raison et faux à la foi.

Comment sa j'ai toujours raison moi ! dis-t-il d'un air un peu supérieur.

sa va les cheville …

oui elle Von très bien ^^

À ses mot je commencées avoir le couple d'ange s'éloignée sans que je bouge, tout devenais progressivement flous.

Je me réveillai dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas qui avais l'air d'être une infirmerie je me demandais se que je faisais la j'entendis derrière un rideau blanc la voix d'Alexander et une voix de femme qui se disputer sur le faite qu'il ne puisse pas me voir pour ne pas me fatiguer de mon réveille… mais l'infirmier céda et une fraction plus tar je vis une boule violette accourir vers moi … je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit … et il me couvais de question si j'avais mal ou pas … enfin vous voyez se que je veux dire…

s… sa fait combien de temps que je dors ?

2 jours

2 JOURS !

Ba ouaip tu sais Lionelle et moi on commencés à s'inquiéter tu sais dit il d'un air penaud.

Il n y avait pas de quoi s'inquiété

MAIS BIENSUR QUE SI IL Y AVAIT DE QUOI S INQUIETER

Tu l'à été ?

Sa ses sur il na pas arrêté de s'inquiéter il demandé des nouvelles toute les deux seconde dis Lionelle le sourire aux lèvres

M-MAIS NON ! béguaïlla l'intéressé tout rouge. Hum hum toussota-t-il. Tu dois certainement te demandée ou tu te trouve.

heu oui …

ici c'est l'infirmerie de ta nouvelle école « Tenshi gakuen » qui et un établissement spécialiser pour les êtres comme nous. Elle nous permet d'apprendre à contrôler notre pouvoir tout en aillant des cours normaux et d'autre plus spéciaux. Les classe son différentiée en deux catégorie qui elle-même se sépare par nivaux de 10 à 1 la classe 1 et la plus forte mais il existe une classe spéciale qui mélange les deux catégories. Par exemple Lionelle et dans la Wight classe n°1 en raccourci ca donne W-1 tu comprends ?

oui sa va ses pas trop compliqué.

Bon ses pas tout sa mais tu ne vas pas rester allonger toute ta vie. Se retourne et demande a l'infirmière. ecce qu'elle peu sortir ?

Oui je pense que ses bon vous pouvais y allée. Elle se retourna et partie

Edel ne se fi pas prier et sortie accompagné de Alexander et Lionelle qui au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait lui explique différentes chose sur l'école et il son fini par arrivaient devant un tableau qui disais les repartions des classe il y avait un peu de monde et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ils la regardaient de travers, il cherché sur la fiche le nom de leur nouvel camarade et …


	6. Chapter 6: nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 7**

Nouvelle vie 

Il chercher le nom de leurs nouvelles camarade et après un petit moment se fut sans surprise qui la retrouver dans la classe Spéciale il y avait aussi Alexander se qui avait l'air de plaire a elle comme pour lui. Le nom de sa classe était SC (Spécial Classe) Alexander maintenant surnommer Al-chan par Edel la guida jusqu'a leur salle de classe qui ressemblais a une salle de salle de classe normale.

Le seul hic ses que le temps qu'il aille a leurs salle, les cours avait déjà commencé et j'avais horreur d'être en retard mais bon. Alexander frappa et entra tout le monde nous regarda enfin ME regarda, le professeur un grand brun baraquée nous regarda et dis :

\- Alexander encor en retard a se que je voie et vous … vous devez être la nouvel. Venez et présentez vous.

Se que fis sur le champ; une fois fini il me fit m'assoir au fond de la classe et repris son cour de français. 45 min plus tard la sonnerie libératrice se fit entendre je me levai pour allée voir Al-chan qui lui été devant. En passent j'entendis des chuchotements disant qu'il ne comprenait pour quoi une fille comme moi qui n'es aucune pression magique fais ici. Mais bon je m'en fiche totalement. J'arrivai a Al-chan et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le 2 Emme cour qui été du sport. Je partis donc me changée je venais de réservoir mes uniforme et ne comprenais pas pourquoi le T-shirt de sport été un dos nue. Une fois arrivé au vestiaire je commençai à me changer dos au casier et remarqua que sur tous les dos de chaque fille il y avait un tatouage assé complexe et jolie d centimètres de longueur a deux endroit précis … bizarre … je me retournai et enleva mon haut et, la, tout le monde, fis des bruits de surprise, je fini de mètre mon haut et me retourna, il me fixais tous avec des yeux aussi grand que des soucoupe je ne comprenais vraiment pas mes « camarade » de classe, je les regarder d'un air interrogateur et une fille assée timide en peinent a me dire de regarder mon dos , se que je fis et la, surprise, j'avais un immense tatouage me prenants tous le dos s'était des aille façon tribal elle était compliqué mais pas trop c'était splendide. Je fus arrêté dans ma contemplation car le prof de sport se demandais se que nous faisions donc nous sortîmes et je pris bien soin de passer la dernière. Une foi dehors nous nous retrouvâmes regrouper. L'appelle terminer le prof (malheureusement) nous faisais passer un a un pour nous expliquer comment matérialiser ses ailes, je compris donc que le sport en question n était autre que des cours de vol. S était au tour d'Al-chan de passer le prof lui parla un peu et il se mit à se concentrer ses « tatouage » se mir a emmètre une lumière noir et de magnifique aile de la même couleur apparue il été magnifique en plus se n'était que le 5 Emme à avoir réussi. Et sans que je men rende conte s'était mon tour et bien sur j'étais la dernière… je m'avançai et comme tout a l'heur il y eu les mêmes réactions même le prof me regarder bizarrement il me demanda de me concentrée et d'imaginer mon pouvoir et comme pour tout mes autre il me dit que si je n'y arrivais pas se n'était pas grave je me mis à penser a Shiro et Kuro. Je fus empli d'un sentiment apaisement. Je senti une brise me caresser la joue elle était tellement agréable, je ne sais pas pour quoi, mais, j'avais qu'une envie voler des que j'eu pensé a sa je me retrouvai dans ma soul Sid et vis Kuro et Shiro surprit de me voir alors il crompire pour quoi j'étais la et il se mire a briller tout les deux pour ne devenir enfin que deux petit boule de lumière noir et blanche qui avancer ver moi je tendis ma mais et une foi en contacte avec eux je senti un immense pouvoir m'envahir. J'ouvris mes yeux et le prof me regarda encor plus bizarrement tout comme les élèves dalleur bas oui j'avais réussi à matérialiser mes ailes et moi je penser que j'avais des ailes normale mais je n'avais pas remarque que j'étais la seul à avoir une couleur mixte. Notre prof se remettre de ses émotion et demanda au élève qui n'avais pas réussi de s'exercé jusqu'a se qu'il y arrive et pour les 6 autres Fasse des essais de vol il rajouta à la fin qu'il devait s'absenter quelle que minutes. Je me dirigeai vers Al-chan mais je fus interrompue par une des garçons qui avait réussi :

\- alors comme sa tu à des ailes mix la rumeur été donc vrais, mais ne te méprend pas sa ne veux pas dire que tu et forte, mais je veux quand même voir ton potentiel… sachant que de toute façon tu vas perdre car toi tu na toujours pas volé contrairement ou moi ses un jeu d'enfant puisque sa va faire 5 ans que je m'entraine, mais je vais être gentil je vais te laisser une marge de 10 seconde alors… tu à perdu ta langue.-

\- mais pas du tout répondais je calmement j'étais impressionnée par ton monologue. Et je n'ai absolument pas envi de me battre contre toi…

\- aurais-tu peur…

\- de quoi ?

\- de ton impuissance face a certaine personne comme … Kurayami ?

À son prénom je revis toute la scène de la nuit d'orage et toute la haine que j'ai pour lui remonta, je n'arrivais pas a me calmer. J'allai le faire valdinguer à l'autre bout du terrain, et la je revis ma mère me dire :

« _la haine engendre la haine quant tu sens que tu n'arrive pas à te calmer pense a des moments joyeux ou a la une personne qui t'ais chère sa te calmera » ses se _que je fis donc, des image des moment passer au lac avec Alexander repasser dans ma tête et je sentit ma haine me quitter et réussi a me calmer.

Je m avança ver la ligne de départ et attendis :

\- bon j' m'avais ou tu la fais cette course ou ta trop peur de t'arracher des plumes.

Il à la lui aussi vers la ligne.

\- tu va perdre. je te laisse donc tes 10 seconds d'avance

\- 5 sa suffira.

A ses mots je déployai mes aile et pris mon envole que je réussi avec plutôt aisance. Une fois en l'air je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà fais sa plein de foi. J'entendis derrière moi le garçon dire qu'il partait mais je m'en fichai je profitais juste de volée. Quand soudain j'entendis comme une du feu arrivée vers moi et me décala juste à temps. Se crétin, il lancé une boule de feux de je ne sais ou et men revoilà une bonne dizaine que j'évitée de justesse. J'avais dis ouf trop tos il m'avait dépassé. D'au moins 4 mètre, mais je ne m'avouai pas vaincue et accéléra encore mais il m'envoya toujours des boule de feux se la m'énervais de plus en plus et voulu une sorte de bouclier pour pouvoir voler a pleine vitesse. Quand soudains j'entendis la voix de Shiro dire une phrase dans une langue inconnu et mon instinct me dis de la répéter et je vis une sorte de couche protectrice se forme autour de mois dans un diamètre de 5 mètre.

Le garçon me relance une boule de feux mais c'elle ci s'écrasa sur cette bulle et ne m'atteignis pas, il lança un juron et voulu accélérer mai je le dépassai avant et avais le souffle coupé de voir la vitesse à la qu'elle j'allais. J'arrivai a la ligne d'arriver avec plusieurs mètre d'avance et atterrie.

Malheureusement le prof été la je senti que sa n'allait pas être bon. Il s'avança vers nous deux. Si son regard aurai pu envoyer des couteaux j'en aurais reçu une bonne dizaine.

\- Sora pour avoir désobéi vous allait me faire une dissertation sur les pouvoir des anges quand a vous Mlle Edel dans le bureau du directeur tout de suite. Di t'il avec un ton sévère.

Je jetai un coup d'yeux à Al-chan qui me regarda comme si s'était la fin du monde. Voyant que je n'avançai plus le prof m'interpela et je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau de ce fameux directeur …


	7. Chapitre 7: decouverte

Chapitre 8

Découverte

Après 10 minutes de marche à travers des couloirs interminables nous arrivâmes devant une porte que je supposais être celle du directeur. Le professeur me dit que je devais entrer seule et me quitta. Je frappais une voix masculine me dit d'entrer. La salle était assez grande et claire, les murs sont de couleur crème avec une bibliothèque sur la gauche et des armoires à droite au fond de la salle je pouvais voir un homme un peu plus grand que moi, debout, dos à son bureau et contemplant le jardin depuis l'immense baie vitrée. Je me rapprochai et pu voir que ses cheveux étaient châtain clair, retenus par une queue-de-cheval mi- haute. Il se retourna :

Bonjour je suis le directeur, monsieur Tengenne, je voulais t'accueillir personnellement et te remettre quelque chose…

Il se pencha et prit une sorte de boîte noire et se rapprocha.

Tes parents auraient voulu te donner ça avant qu'ils ne meurent.

Je tressaillis à ses mots qu'est ce que mes parents auraient voulu me donner ? Pourquoi le directeur en était t'il possesseur ? Les avaient t'ils connu ? Tout un flot de questions m'envahissait la tête. Je pris la boîte et remarqua que mes mains tremblaient.

je suppose que tu as plein de questions et je pense que je suis inapte à te répondre mais je peux te dire une chose tes parents t'aimaient beaucoup. Prends le temps de trouver les réponses. Je vais te laisser te reposer et regardes le contenu de la boîte tranquillement.

Merci. Répondis-je un peu perdue. Au revoir.

Sur le chemin de ma chambre je pensais à ce que pouvait bien contenir cette boîte. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je heurtais une personne. Je me retrouvais les fesses par terre. Par chance (si je puis dire) c'est que je suis tombée sur Lionelle qui se précipita pour m'aider à me relever. Je m'excusais. Il me regardait bizarrement.

J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? lui demandais-je

non non mais tu as l'air perdue …

ha bon ? pourtant je vais bien, fis-je avec un sourire forcé

tu es sûre ? dit il avec un air inquiet.

Mais oui mais oui…

A mes mots je voulus repartir mais Lionelle me rattrapa par le bras.

tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide je serais toujours là … tu peux te reposer un peu sur mes épaules …

Il me relâcha et partit. Ce que je fus moi aussi perturbée par les paroles de Lionelle. Mais mon sujet de pensée revint très vite sur cette boîte et décida plutôt de la laisser pour l'instant et de retourner voir Alexander ou d'autres de ses amis (s'il en a) et de parler à ce dernier après le dîner qui arrivait à grand pas. Je me mis donc activement à leurs recherches. Au bout de 20 minutes, je décidai d'aller seule vers le réfectoire en espérant que par chance il se trouve là-bas.

Je me trouvais face au réfectoire et fus immergée par une foule impressionnante de gens qui me bousculait tellement que je faillis tomber à plusieurs reprises. Ne sachant pas où j'allais, j'avançais aux grés des « courants » un bon moment avant qu'une main ferme m'attrape le poignet. Je me retournai d'un coup et fis face avec soulagement à Al-chan qui m'emmena vers une table de libre. Une fois assise je pu enfin respirer et admirer les lieux.

Je me trouvais dans une salle spacieuse, les murs étaient encore de couleur crème nous étions assis à des tables toute en longueur qui je suppose étaient du chêne et de très jolies chaises sculptées dans la même matière… je fus coupée de mes pensées par mon sauveur qui me demandait si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis positivement. Après avoir mangé un somptueux repas je demandai à Alexander si nous pouvions parler un peu et me dit qu'il me rejoindra dehors dans quelques minutes. Je sortis du réfectoire et vis avec joie depuis la fenêtre du couloir une balançoire accrochée à la branche d'un immense arbre. J'ai toujours aimé la balançoire je ne sais pas pour quoi j'adore la sensation que l'on a lorsque l'on se balance, que l'on va toucher le ciel ça me permet de réfléchir… je sortis et en fis pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et commençais à m'impatienter… j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi je me retournai en disant :

c'est pas trop tôt… j'ai faillis att…

attendre quoi ? dit la personne dont j'avais le moins envie de voir …

k… Kurayami…

Il faut que je me ressaisisse mes amis sont en danger

que fais-tu ici ? Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais menaçant

moi … je voulais savoir comment tu évolues et je vois avec mécontentement que tu n'as toujours pas choisi le côté ténèbre; c'est fort embêtant …

tu vas arrêter ton monologue et me dire la vraie raison de ta venue ! aboyai-je. Mais que font Alexander et Lionelle pourquoi ne sont t'il pas là … pensai je.

tu dois te demander où se trouve Alexander et Lionelle n'est ce pas ? dit il sur un ton narquois. Il se retourna et c'est avec frayeur que je le vis prendre pas le bras et lever Al-chan évanoui. A sa vue mon corps tremblait de rage mais aussi de terreur, la terreur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Puis je vis à ses côtés Lionelle qui ne faisait rien pour aider son ami, il était là et se tenait droit avec un visage respectueux envers le chasseur d'ange. Je compris que je m'étais encore fait duper, cette découverte me terrassa

q…que veux-tu Kurayami. Ma voix était tremblotante et aussi faible que moi

je veux que tu me suives sans faire d'histoire ou sinon ce pauvre jeune homme en payera les frais

je … ok … je ne voulais absolument pas qu'une personne qui soit chère à mon cœur souffre je le vis faire un sourire encore plus sadique qu'à l'accoutumée, lâcha le corps d'Alexander et se rapprochait de moi, mais il fut arrêté par une main qui retenait sa cape. Alexander s'était réveillé mais était toujours dans le vague.

N… ne … p… par pas … dit-il encore dans les vapes

Je vis le traître se rapprocher dangereusement de lui et lui donna un coup sur la nuque qui le fit se ré-évanouir.

Moi, je n'arrivais plus à bouger tellement j'étais apeurée. Ce qui devait faire plaisir à Kurayami, vu comment il souriait.

Maintenant il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il posa sa main sur mon front, j'avais de plus en plus peur, une lueur violette apparue autour de sa main. Mes paupières devenaient lourdes, très lourdes, je m'endormis comme une masse, il me mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et nous partîmes laissant Alexander là avec Lionelle dans la nuit obscure, éclairée par la lune.


End file.
